You Know Your Obsessed With Naruto When
by narutosfangurl
Summary: Just like the title says! Just a list of some things my best friends and I are quite guilty of! See how many actually appl to you! Please remeber to review! I added a second part, after talking with my friends.
1. Chapter 1

_I get these from real life and thought/prayed that I am not alone out there when I say that the really, really sad part about this, is that I am guilty of __every__single__thing__ on this list. (bows head in shame) Oh well, it's fun and I'm not gonna stop, so ;-P There are more but I need to collaborate with my friends to remember more of them!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of that legal stuff. All I own is the stupid shit me and my best friends do to each other._

You know you are obsessed with Naruto when:

On a really hot day, you say "God, it feels like I'm living in Suna!" to yourself or to some random person.

You call your best friend/rival 'dobe' or 'teme'

You call your worst enemy "That snake-bastard!"

Your favorite meal consists of ramen, ramen, and ramen!

You are convinced that every red-head you know is a homicidal maniac and must be hit many times so that they see the error of their ways.

You have accidentally on purpose called one of your friends one of the characters from Naruto.

You are constantly on the watch for new Naruto anything (aka music, manga, anime, plushies, etc.)

Your catch phrase is either "Dattebayo!" or the ever famous "Hn."

You call every pervert you know "Ero-Sennin."

You call every older lady you know (hopefully very well) "Baa-chan" then duck under the fist sent your way.

You think your best friend stole your first kiss. (A.N. I will kill you for that 'Baku!)

You grab random leaves while outside and try to split them with your "chakra."

You try to convince your parents to buy you a fox. (A.N. I'm still working on that one! ;;)

You and your best friends go around randomly doing "Nice Guy" poses both in private and in public!

You have tried at least once (and maybe even succeeded) in getting the back of your hair to look like a ducks butt.

You have put pink hair dye into your sisters/siblings/friends shampoo and then _tried_ to blame it on someone else while dodging punches.

You have successfully randomly ambushed a friend and tied them up.

You sleep with kunai and/or shiruken under your pillow.

You own at least one type of outfit from a character from Naruto. (A.N. I own 8!! I'm not obsessed!! I swear!)

You have one or more Naruto wall scrolls on the ceiling above your bed or on the wall above the head of the bed.

Your friends call you kitsune, a character name, Naruto-nerd, or just baka when ever said topic comes up. (A.N. I usually get 'Sune or if I'm being irksome about it, baka-onna!)

You refer to menial tasks (aka school work, your friends, anything and everything….) as "troublesome."

You cry (and then try to kill or at least severely maim) when someone has stopped the recording of Naruto when it comes on the T.V.

You throw sand at someone and then say in a monotone "Desert Coffin" and pray that it actually works.

You have ever tried to give yourself the "Gaara Eyes" look and then gone out in public.

You have ever tried to give a friend the "Gaara Eyes" look and then lock them outside so the public sees them.

You or your friend buys a pug so you/they can name him Pakkun.

You swear that your friend is possessed by a demon.

Your friends swear YOU are possessed by a demon.

You step on someone's shadow hoping that it'll make them freeze.

You always yell/say "Itadakimasu!" before digging into a meal.

You have made a scroll summons for a snake/frog/slug.

You know someone who has a gambling debt.

You know someone who dresses their pig in faux pearls.

You have perfected the handseals to every/almost every jutsu know to the Naruto cast.

You stare at a friend and mimic everything they do, saying you possess the Sharingan and can't help it.

You vow to kill/severely maim a sibling.

Your parents think you need therapy, and you tell them the Kyuubi is a great therapist. After all, he knows ALL the answers, the damn fox.

You've fought with your best friend and you both end up with broken bones and a trip to the hospital with a pissed off karate instructor and even more pissed off parents on the way.

You have become good at the art of puppetry.

You place ice cubes in a circle around a friend and throw toothpicks at them until they get pissed enough to jump at you. You then proceed to congratulate them and say that they have achieved the first stage of the Sharingan.

You have helped your best friend shave off your other best friends eyebrows while he/she slept and then write the kanji for love above his/her left eye.

You have had to run while laughing maniacally from said eyebrowless friend as they begin to throw punches that would rival Tsunade's.

You have managed to run more than six steps up a tree with your "chakra infused feet" without falling on your ass for the zillionth time.

You know someone that has "added to the art of the city" by "decorating" the side of a building. (A.N. Her words, not mine.)

You and your best friends play paintball but call out attack names before shooting each other. (aka Chidori, Rasengan, etc.)

You wished like hell you had Naruto's healing ability after said paintball fight.

You have successfully mastered the "Uchiha Death Glare."

You accidentally called your father "Hokage-sama."

You use Kakashi's lines whenever you are late. (aka I got lost on the Road of Life.)

Your best friend immediately calls you a liar after said Kakashi line.

You or someone you know is constantly being smacked upside the head and being called "Naruto no baka!" for saying and/or doing something extremely stupid.

You have ever tried to walk on water.

You and your best friends get a kick out of walking around in public with Kiba or Kankuro face paint on and laugh as people stare at you like you're crazy.

You are guilty of more than three things on this list!


	2. More after talking w friends!

_And The List Continues!! These are the ones my friends gave me that they have either done themselves or reminded me of things I have done or we have done together!_

_Disclaimer: Go back and look in the first set. I hate repeating myself. It's so troublesome._

You Know You Are Obsessed With Naruto When:

In speech class, you give one of Gai-Sensei's speeches on youthfulness!

You try to eat 14 bowls of ramen only to discover you really should have stopped after 4.

You go out and buy contact lenses with the Sharingan/Byakugan/Demon eyes.

You get a henna tattoo of the love kanji on your forehead on a dare.

You streak at a party with "Naruto Rocks!" written across your butt. (A.N. I love you Tem-chan!)

You put on a green jumpsuit and black bowl cut wig and run around the mall yelling to everyone about youthfulness while your two best friends die laughing as they catch it on camera. (A.N. I still can't believe you did that 'Baku!)

You go around Wal-Mart demanding to know where missions are being handed out.

You hide in your best friend's brother's closet and make hissing noises all night, when you know he is terrified of Orochimaru.

You find a snake and name him Manda.

You have the insane urge to kick a guy in the gonads wearing glasses who likes to practice medicine. (A.N. I almost kicked my doctor the first time I saw him. I'm telling you he looked exactly like Kabuto!!)

You find ways to associate everyday foods with Naruto characters. (A.N. We made a pancake look like Lee. The hair and eyes were made of chocolate chips.)

You were out at a pond feeding ducks when your best friend's four year old sister pointed to a duck and yelled "Sasuke!"

You hear a voice actor for the dubbed show on another show and stand up and yell (while pointing at the T.V.) "NOOOO! (Enter Name of Naruto Character Here) got lost! He/She is on the wrong show, in the wrong body!!"

You go around with a bag of potato chips constantly in your hand while begging a friend to take you out for BBQ.

Your mother dresses up as a Naruto character and goes with you to an anime convention. (A.N. I have never been more embarrassed in my life! She kept yelling "Dattebayo!" at random intervals.)

You make a large fan in art class and now carry it everywhere attached to your back. (A.N. Tem-chan.)

You are convinced that one day, your "shinobi skills" will help save the world.

Your "Uchiha Death Glare" makes the principal shiver in fear.

Your computer is loaded with Naruto screensavers, desktops, cursors, etc.

You cannot get to your bed for all the Naruto plushies in the way.

You run out of bookshelves for you massive Naruto figurine and manga collection.

You laugh hysterically every time you see Naruto fart in Kiba's face during the chunnin exams.

You and your best friends reenact said scene from chunnin exam.

You and your best friends enter the talent show and reenact a fight scene from Naruto. (A.N. We actually won because we used actual karate moves on each other. They made us use Styrofoam weapons though, the party-poopers.)

During history class, you demand to know about the Fourth Hokage and the sealing of the infamous Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kitsune no Kyuubi.

You are still looking for a way to put your parents in a genjutsu.

You use your ninja stealth to scare the crap out of siblings and/or best friends.

You wear weights around your ankles for three weeks and then take them off and run circles around your friends.

You have in-depth conversations about how so-and-so could have won this fight if only they had done this.

You spend at least 72 hours a week doing something pertaining to Naruto.

You have ever drank rotten milk and been too tired to notice.

You demand payment for your D-Class mission to the grocery store.

You put pictures of your favorite Naruto couple in a frame and leave it on your desk.

You take random polls at school to find out just how many poor souls don't know who Naruto is.

You decide to educate said poor souls.

You create a Naruto Fan Club at your school.

Your compare your life to a character's life in Naruto.

You get a stuffed fox and name him Kyuubi.

You get a stuffed Badger and name him Shukaku.

You can name every demon, in order by tail number or in alphabetical order.

You compare bully's to members of the Akatsuki.

You are convinced that your older sibling works for Akatsuki and is secretly trying to steal your demon.

Your friends agree with you.

You hog tie your older sibling and tell them you will stop them from murdering the clan.

You recruit three midgets to follow you around all the time and call you "Boss." (A.N. Tem-chan's little sister and her two best friends does that. They are so cute! We have officially corrupted the youth!!)

You teach said children everything they really shouldn't be learning until they are much older. (A.N. Did anyone call for a Harem? ;;;)

You are caught sleeping in class and later find a note in your locker addressed to Shikamaru.

You give your dog a "Soldier Pill" and teach him how to perform the Man Beast Transformation combo.

You carry jars of bugs in your coat and open them on your "enemies."

You stutter and poke your fingers together when you see the guy/girl you like.

You stand in the middle of the Wal-Mart and say that Fate will decide everything! That Fate made you buy those clothes! It's all FATE!!

Your best friend walks up and smacks you in the middle of your fate speech and tells you she/he will set your clan free when she/he becomes Hokage, and then you walk out holding hands.

You make fun of your best friend's large forehead.

Your best friend calls you a pig and throws a vase of flowers at you. (A.N. That really hurt Tem-Chan, you know I was only joking.)

You realize that you have read 110 of these and that many of them actually apply to you.


End file.
